Recently, a product appeared on the market which was originally used by the Russians to rehabilitate their astronauts after being out in space for many days. This product or device is a machine that a person can stand on and it effects vibration on the whole body. The benefit of this is to loosen up joints and to improve blood and lymphatic circulation. Another claim is that by using the device, one gets the benefit of exercise without doing actual exercise. Whole body vibrator machines are relatively expensive. They cost anywhere from $4,000 to as much as $14,000 depending on the complexity of the device.
There is also a very inexpensive machine that consists only of a platform that is suspended in rubber cushions and the platform is vibrated only in a horizontal cyclical motion. This machine does not produce vibrations in a person's whole skeleton. It only vibrates the legs in a circular mode.
It would be desirable to provide a device which is very simple and it effects whole body vibration just like the expensive ones on the market but at a fraction of the cost. This invention has that objective.
The invention in its general form will first be described, and then its implementation in terms of specific embodiments will be detailed with reference to the drawings following hereafter. These embodiments are intended to demonstrate the principle of the invention, and the manner of its implementation. The invention in its broadest and more specific forms will then be further described, and defined, in each of the individual claims which conclude this Specification.